izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaz Membrane
'Gaz '(short for Gazlene) is a character in the hit television series Invader Zim. Personality Her foul temper and love for pizza and video games makes her an unpleasant person to be near. When she isn't eating pizza or playing video games, Gaz can other times be seen beating up Dib when he interferes with her life. Although she is typically portrayed as perpetually unhappy, her few interests have been known to coax a more positive side out of her. She usually serves as a side character, although often absent in episodes, but has participated as a main character in three episodes, Game Slave 2, Bloaty's Pizza Hog, and Gaz: Taster of Pork. Like most modern children, Gaz loves to play video games on her Game Slave. She enjoys sketching piggies and other monsters (including pig-monsters); has an obsession with pizza, soda, and various other junk foods. She also seems to hate anyone who comes in between herself and one of those things. A prime example can be seen in the episode Game Slave 2, in which an obnoxious video game addict called Iggins took the last Game Slave 2 in stock that was rightfully hers, causing Gaz to stalk and terrorize him until he gave up the game to her. She tends to threaten her brother on occasion for bothering her, though it would seem that even that's a hassle for her. Two of her only major appearances were in the episodes Game Slave 2, in which Gaz attempts to buy the new Game Slave game, and Bloaty's Pizza Hog, in which she'll do anything to go to Bloaty's. Both episodes relate to her interest for pizza and video games, which are perhaps the few things she enjoys. She also has a main role in Gaz, Taster of Pork, when Dib curses her to a fate of tasting nothing but pork. Appearance Though her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, she is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual Goth. This was supported by Jhonen Vasquez himself. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open her eyes are an amber color. In the Original Pilot, her eyes are blue with the exception of being amber in one scene. In season two of the show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like her brother's head, when facing forward towards the camera, rather than having a round shape. Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. As the series goes on, she gets taller, and even has some facial changes. Abilities Throughout the show, it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is possible that these powers, being completely unnatural, are actually a result of her being a creation of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her brother is. She, despite her demonic power, has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turns to a bright sunny day, and her hair returns to its natural shape. She also comments on how "The rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she comments "All is right with the world again". These are obvious references to horror movies such as "The Ring" and "The Grudge", which also contain considerably creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodies the aforementioned movies. Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Females Category:Canon Category:Characters